


Dreams of hope

by BlindBibliophile



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile





	

This boy, really? He was little more than a child. 

Yet he had saved her. That took courage.

He had also reached her mind. Stupid, but he'd done it.

Still, he was so young and knew so little.

There was no way they would make it to Farthen Dur. Arya knew she was dead really. At least she hadn't died at the hands of the shade, or in his power.

Yet this boy had succeeded. She knew he had had help. She knew there was little chance. 

But, deep within her dream trance, she hoped.

Maybe he could grow into being a dragon rider.


End file.
